War or Love
by dawncole12345
Summary: When the eldest princes and princesses come together each year to renew the peace treaty, most of the princes take this chance to get under the princesses' skin. Will Prince Ash and Princess Misty be able to stop them or will War break out? *This is my first fanfic. I could really use suggestions, reviews, and opinions* Leaf Gary are in this too. T for war and language. (maybe)
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! **

**Prologue**

Spread across the regions, 8 kingdoms formed to rule the lands.

**The Berlitz Kingdom- Queen Johanna and Princess Dawn**

**The Shinji Kingdom- King Reggie and Prince Paul**

**The Waterflower Kingdom- Queens Daisy, Violet, and Lily and Princess Misty**

**The Ketchum Kingdom- Queen Delia and Prince Ash**

**The Maple Kingdom- Princess May and Prince Max**

**The Hayden Kingdom- Prince Drew**

**The Green Kingdom- Princess Leaf**

**The Oak Kingdom- Prince Gary**

For thousands of years, these kingdoms have vowed to keep in harmony with one another. To maintain this harmony, the eldest prince or princess of each kingdom would meet together each year to discuss about the renewing of the peace each year. If they would all agree, a new treaty would be formed declaring peace for another year.

Up until recently, there has been no problem with everyone agreeing with a new treaty, but now Princes Paul, Drew, and Gary have decided to pester Princesses Dawn, May, and Leaf. The princes' actions were at first ignored, but, after constant prying and teasing, they had successfully gotten to the point in which the princesses would be bothered by them. Each year, one prince would go too far, almost causing war between 2 kingdoms. Prince Ash and Princess Misty have been able to calm the princesses down before they declare war on the princes these past few years, but who knows if they will be able to do it once again this year. This is where our story begins…


	2. Arrival

Hey everyone. dawncole12345 here. Before I go any further with this story, I just want to say that this is my first uploaded fanfic and I could really use your support. Whether it be a note of encouragement, your honest opinion, suggestions for the story, or anything else, I'd really appreciate it. I'm not going to give a set time for when I'm going to update because, like the readers, fanfiction writers are humans too, and I have mid-terms in a few weeks. I promise to upload each chapter within a month of the one before. Well, that's all for now. I hope you guys like it.

-dawncole12345

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**Arrival**

**~Misty's Point of View~**

The time had come once again. June 8th. The day in which Princes Paul, Ash, Drew, and Gary would meet with Princesses Dawn, May, Leaf, and I. I unwillingly let out a large sigh.

"Why do we have to renew the treaty each year?" I asked aloud. "Why can't we just create a treaty that will last for many years, if not forever?" I let myself collapse onto the couch. I was just starting to imagine how this year's meeting was going to go by when a voice brought me back to reality.

"You and I both know that that would never work… Drew would spend every waking moment trying to annoy May, and you know May's temper." Said a masculine voice. I quickly stood up and said a quick greeting to Prince Ash while Pikachu made his way onto my shoulder.

"And hello to you too Pikachu." I said cheerfully. "So how are you guys? I don't really get to see you very often anymore."

"We've been doing great Mist." Ash replied with his same old goofy grin. "Don't worry! Maybe we can find some time to hang out this year!" Pikachu smiled and nodded in agreement. I sat down on the couch while Ash when to grab a plateful of snacks from the refreshment table. I rolled my eyes. Typical Ash.

"Yeah, I hope so… I'd really like to be able to hang out more often when we're not acting as mediators to "keep the peace." I just wish that Paul, Drew, and Gary would stop causing trouble and stop infuriating the others. It's hard enough just agreeing to the terms as it is."

"If troublesome gives me the opportunity, I'm going to take it" Both Ash and I jumped at the voice. I turned to see Prince Paul in the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt… Wait, no I'm not, but troublesome deserves everything she sets herself up for." He scoffed, "It's not my fault she gets annoyed so easily."

"I DO NOT!" A voice shrieked. An infuriated Princess Dawn stomped into the room while Princess May ran in after her, trying to calm her down. Princess Leaf followed behind with Prince Gary trying to wrap his arm on her shoulders. She shrugged his arm off. He repeatedly tried this, but he received the same outcome each time.

I looked at the scene in front of me. "It's starting already!" I sighed. "Well, I guess since everyone's here, we should get started."

May quickly looked around. She looked at me confused and said "Hey! Where's the grasshead? He should be here by now."

"You really miss me that much, April?" Prince Drew walked up to May and handed her a single red rose. "I'm not surprised though. All the girls love me." He smirked at his comment. All of the princes had many fangirls (Drew having the most), and, likewise, the princesses had many fanboys (Dawn having the most). May rolled her eyes.

"You just keep telling yourself that." She said, scoffing. "And why would I miss you? Seeing you and your grass head once in my life was too much."

"Just admit it. You love me."

"GUYS!" Dawn shouted. "Can we just get this over with?"

"I agree with troublesome. We don't have all day."

"MY NAME IS DAWN. D-A-W-N. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" I turned to Ash and sighed. He gave me a look that said exactly what I was thinking. Today was going to be a long day.

"Hey Dawn?" I said quickly. "How about you, May, Leaf, and I all go and get a little bit of fresh air?" I brought the girls out on the terrace before they could object. I gave them a second to recompose themselves before I said "You guys need to pull yourselves together. We can't continue to spend each year constantly fighting! One of these times, one of you will get so upset that you could possibly start a war. We don't need needless bloodshed, so please, when we go back in there, stay calm. Let's all sit next to each other so Gary can't try to make a move on Leaf, we can stop May or Dawn before they retaliate, and nothing bad happens. Okay?" The girls all nodded in agreement. We all knew how important keeping the treaty was, and none of us wanted to send soldiers to their deaths if we could stop it.

When we reentered the meeting room, all of the boys were discussing something. As we got closer, they all grew silent. The girls all stuck to the plan and we sat together. Everyone sat uncomfortably in the awkward silence for a couple of minutes before Ash finally spoke up.

"Well... Everyone's here." He said unsurely. "Um. Let's get started."

* * *

**That's all I have for today. I'm not quite sure how people will feel about this story. I don't know if they'll like it or hate it. Please, whatever your opinion so far, just say your feelings about this story in a review. I really am just looking to see if I should post my work or just leave it alone to die. Well... I guess I'll find out soon enough. Oh, and also, I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but once I get into the main plot line the chapters will get longer. I'll see you all later (if you come back to read the next chapter). **

**-dawncole12345 signing out**


	3. Agreement

**Hey everyone! I'm still alive! I'm not dead... just tired. I'm really sorry that I'm getting this up so late. I got so caught up with mid-terms and school and dance competitions coming up (and now passed) that I didn't have any time to work on writing. Now that most of that is over, I should be getting the next chapter within 3 weeks of the one before it. If I don't, I'm sorry. My excuse will probably be either school/activity related or writer's block.**

**And sorry if Ash is a little OOC. I took the age increase to increase Ash's maturity level.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

**(While girls were on terrace)**

**~Ash's Point of View~**

Misty pulled Dawn, May, and Leaf outside to calm them down.

"Come on guys!" I whined. Their pestering had started earlier this year than ever before. "Do you really have to be so mean to them?" I already knew their answer. Although none of them had to, they each had their own reason for doing so.

"Yes, I have to." Drew replied, flipping his hair. "I don't know what it is. I just love seeing the anger in May's eyes when I annoy her."

"And what about when she declares war?" Paul mocked. "Will you still love the anger in her eyes when you are sending your men needlessly to die?" Drew stared at Paul, shocked that he even spoke.

"Who are you to say anything? You do the same to Dawn, you know. How can you be so sure that Dawn won't fight back?" Drew watched Paul with a smirk as he stared at the floor, defeated. He was about to rub in his victory when he heard Paul mutter something under his breath. "What was that Paul? I didn't hear what you said. Can you repeat it?" Gary and Ash just glanced at each other before slowly backing away. Even Pikachu ran for cover, because they all knew that they didn't want to get caught in Paul's anger.

"I said she won't." Paul repeated, this time glaring at Drew.

"She will if you don't stop." Drew nervously replied. No one (well, except for Dawn of course) could help from being scared when Paul glared at them.

"So will May," I muttered. "and so will Leaf. What you all are doing to them isn't okay. It needs to stop."

"Dude, chill. My little Leafy would never get mad at me." Gary stated, relaxing and resting his arms behind his head.

"Are you blind?" Drew and Paul answered in sync.

"What? Leaf loves me. Even though she doesn't like to show it in public, she is madly in love with me."

"Yep. He's blind." Drew face-palmed.

This was getting out of hand. It's so obvious why they annoy them. Well... except to them. I'd tell them and stop this, but I don't wanna be the one to tell Dawn that Paul loves her and face his infinite wrath. But I have to do something... maybe I should just _remind_ them that I know.

"Guys, this stops now!" I said, trying to remain confident. I could already feel Paul glaring me down.

"What stops now?" He snarled in response.

"Everything. No more teasing, no more annoying, and no more hitting on any of the girls! Got it!" The three boys just glared at me until Drew broke the silence.

"I'll at least do it... on one condition."

"What is it?" I replied. He always got scared when Drew said these kinds of things; he'd always be thinking up crazy plans. Drew leaned in closer to me, just in case the girls came back in, and the rest followed his example.

"I'll do it... IF... you stop chickening out and finally ask Misty to marry you. We all know that you have the ring with you; you've been playing with it nervously for the past fifteen minutes." I sweat-dropped. I was trying really hard to hide my fear, but I couldn't help but question what her answer would be. Would she say yes? Or would she break my heart?

"Is it really that noticeable? Wait... Do you think that she noticed?" I asked, now freaking out based on the fact that the girl I'm madly in love with might know and that the surprise of it was ruined, but, before any of the guys could respond, they saw the girls returning from outside. The room immediately went silent as the girls each took a seat next to each other, and it continued to remain that way until I finally decided that I would break the silence. "Well... Everyone's here... Um... Let's get started."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. ****I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter. Make sure that you leave me a review with your opinion because, like I said before, I'm just beginning to write and I could always use some support to know that people actually care to read my story and criticism so that I may become a better writer. Talk to you guys later.**

**-dawncole12345 signing out**


	4. The Spark Between Us

**Hey guys, dawncole12345 here. I apologize for taking so long. Life kinda got in the way, but I wrote three chapters in advance so you should expect a new one soon :)**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! **

* * *

*Dawn's POV*

The group sat in silence, listening to the clock tick. No one wanted to sit in the silence any longer, yet no one wanted to started the conversation ahead of them. We remained in the silence until I couldn't take it any longer.

"Okay," I said. "I guess I'll start this year." I paused. I really didn't want to do this. I didn't want to be blamed if something happened and we weren't able to reach an agreement for the treaty.

"Leaf, wou-"

"Sure, Dawn. Anything to get this over with." She said quickly, as she picked up the parchment and pen set out for the treaty. Everyone tried to hold back a laugh with the exception of Paul and Gary. Paul just smirked and Gary scowled at Leaf.

"Aww!" May chimed in. "Is Gary upset that "his little Leafy" (and yes, she physically emphasized the air quotes) doesn't want to spend time with him?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Everyone laughed at this (even Paul!), with the exception of Gary, who glared daggers at May.

"No… I know my Leafy loves me!" He replied, crossing his arm and giving a childish pout. It was obvious that, if it wasn't for May and I, he'd be sitting next to Leaf and flirting with her. Leaf gagged at his statement.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Leaf sarcastically replied. Most of the group, once again excluding Gary, laughed at the interaction between the two. I felt bad for Leaf because, no matter what she tried, Gary never took the hint.

"How about we just get back to the important discussion at hand." Paul asked. "The faster we get back to the discussion about the treaty, the faster we all get to leave and go home. Troublesome continue…" Oh. No. He. Didn't!

"I have a name you know! My name is Dawn. D-A-W-N. DAWN! It's not that hard, so GET IT RIGHT YOU STUPID JERK!" I got up to attack him, but Leaf and Misty held me back.

"Well, someone needs to work on her anger issues." I tried to fight Leaf and Misty's grasps but to no avail. I couldn't break free.

"Dawn, it's not worth it!" Leaf tried to calm me down as best as she could, but I just couldn't as long as I could still see that stupid jerk smirking at me. I excused myself from the group and went out to the balcony to attempt to calm down. I looked out and the beautiful garden below. This sight somehow always managed to calm me. I rested my arms on the balcony's railings and closed my eyes, letting the smell of the flowers and the gentle breeze calm me to the point where I did not even realize that someone had come out and was now standing beside me.

"Hey." I recognized the voice well. Out of everyone who could've come out here and joined me, why did it have to be him?

"Why are you of all people here? I came out here so I could get away from you." I kept my eyes closed in an attempt to remain calm. Wasn't it obvious that I didn't want him here?

"I was told that I'm not allowed back inside until I apologise or you throw me off of the balcony." I knew him well enough that I was not going to get an apology out of him, so I opened my eyes and gave him an "innocent" smile. Now that we were alone, no one was going to stop me from winning one of our many fights.

"So… Are you going to climb down yourself, Sir Rudeness? Or do I actually get to push you off the balcony myself?" I purposefully got more excited when I said the second question. He looked at me like I was a complete and total maniac. This was going to be fun. For a guy who always tries to not show any emotion, for some reason, I was able to break through his emotionless facade. I examined his face further to truly capture this rare glimpse of emotion from him. His mouth formed a gaping "O." His eyes were wide, and, in the sunlight, I could see what seemed to be small golden flecks that were mixed in with those alluring onyx eyes... Wait, what? No. His eyes aren't beautiful or anything. Neither is his purple hair, or his rare smile, or laugh, or… or… You know what! Never mind! I hate the stupid jerk so none of this matters… Right?

"What's that face for, Paul?" I asked, pretending to be concerned. I tried to keep the innocent facade to keep from lashing out and strangling him. He immediately went expressionless again, but I knew I had shaken him.

"I knew you were stupid, Troublesome, but I didn't know you were completely insane! I guess I probably should've expected it though, since something has to be wrong with your head to be so happy all the time." He replied sarcastically. Okay… That's too far. Now I definitely would not willingly lose this fight. I took a step towards him.

"One, I am not stupid. Two, my name is Dawn. And three, there is nothing wrong with my head!" I grew more and more angry by the minute. I don't know how he constantly brings this anger out in me. I made sure to not react under his gaze, no matter how frightening it became. There was no one here to force me to back down, and this is a fight that I. will. not. lose.

"One," He took a step closer, mimicking me. "You are stupid if you are friends with Ash. Two," He took another step. "I will continue to call you troublesome until you stop being troublesome, and three" He took a third step. "You are able to go from "sweet" to "angry" in a matter of seconds. Something's definitely wrong with you." This made me even more upset, but I had a hard time focusing on a reply because of how close we now were. I realised that we were now only a few inches away from each other, and, for some reason, my heart wouldn't stop pounding. I tried to move back, but his eyes kept me trapped in place. "There's a spark that comes to your eyes when I pick a fight with you that confuses me. I won't stop egging you on until I know the reason, so, tell me Princess, what's your reason? He took yet another step closer. He began scanning my face for any answers. I tried to come up with a response, but I couldn't think clearly because of how close he was to me. I wanted him to leave, yet I wanted to just close the now inch or two of distance between us. No… I needed to leave. I needed to back away from him. I didn't care about winning anymore. I felt overwhelmed, and my heart was beating way too fast for my liking.

"Paul, I-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. My eyes went wide in shock for a moment, but, for some reason I couldn't fathom, I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible, deepening the kiss. I brought my hands up to play with his hair. I wanted the kiss to stop but continue at the same time, so, when he licked my bottom lip to ask for entry, I obliged. We continued for a few minutes, only stopping to breathe. When we finally broke away, he rested his forehead on mine for a moment before he jumped back, a look of realization dawning on his face. I was shock as well, but I was more concerned at the random feeling of sadness that washed over me when he jumped away. It left my waist cold where his arms used to be just a moment ago. I refused to let him end the moment like that, so I went and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me confused. I didn't show it, but I felt the same. I don't understand this warm feeling in my chest. It's different from how I felt towards my mother or my pokemon. Honestly? It scared me.

"I guess you bring out that spark in me." I left him with those words and returned to the group. They looked at me terrified when I came back alone. Did they really think I would be stupid enough to kill him? "He's alive. No need to worry." The group looked at each other with a worried expression.

"That's when we worry the most." Ash gulped.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Make sure you leave a review saying what you think, or if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters. I'd love to hear your input. **

**-dawncole12345 signing off**


	5. It All Falls Apart

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN FIXED!

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I have the next few chapters written on paper, so I should probably be able to update again either over thanksgiving break or Christmas break or both depending on how much homework my teachers give. And sorry about the original version… I did not know that copy and paste version did that. Italics are a person's thoughts.

*I DO NOT OWN POKEMON*

* * *

*Paul's POV*

As Dawn walked away, I rested my hand on the cheek that she had kissed.

_What the hell happened?_

I tried to think of what caused me to go against everything I've ever believed in.

_Emotion is just weakness… right? Then why did I kiss her? I don't understand. It doesn't make any sense._

My mind went back to our fight. How could a fight possibly turn into something like that? One moment was calm, yet the next was pure chaos. What changed it?

_She stepped closer._

She silently declared that she wasn't going to lose. I couldn't let her win, so I stepped closer as well. _Why did I have to step forward?_

The fight could've, no, should've ended there, but there was no one there to force her to back down. We could've just fought from there.

_Why did I step closer? Why didn't I jus- Oh yeah… Her eyes. It was her eyes Everything inside me wanted to just move back, but… I couldn't. Her eyes wouldn't let me._

She should've backed down. She should've at least moved back. The kiss never had to happen, so why did it?

I couldn't stop myself… I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. I completely expected her to reject and push me away, but she didn't.

_Why? Why couldn't I stop it? Why did she have to kiss me back? What did it mean? Isn't love for the weak? Yeah… It is, so I can't be in love because I'm not weak. There is no way that I'd be weak enough to fall in love with that troublesome girl._

Even I didn't believe myself. Who would've thought that I, of all people, would fall for that troublesome girl!

* * *

*Drew's POV*

"Should someone go check on him?" I asked. Paul had been alone outside for about ten minutes.

"Yeah, I'll go," Gary said. Once he had left, everyone went to the refreshment table with the exception of May.

"Hey, August! Come on!" She shook her head no. Something was definitely wrong. "Aren't you hungry? You're always hungry."

"No." She stared at her shoes. What the hell? She's as bad as Ash. She'd never turn down food… So why was she? I walked over and sat beside her, yet she kept her eyes focused on the floor.

"What's wrong, May?"

"It's nothing." She mumbled. She still refused to look at me.

"Come on, May. You know you can tell me anything, right? Please, just tell me what's wrong."

"I can't." Her voice cracked, and she still wouldn't look at me. I brought my hand close to her face to push away some of her hair so that I could see her face better, but she stood up and turned away from me in response.

"May, ple-"

"Drew stop! I said no!" She began to walk away from me, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, spinning her around to face me. That's when I saw her face, and my heart hurt. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were tears streaming down her face.

"May, what's wrong? Please…" My voice died off there. I couldn't bear to see her like this. Why wouldn't she just tell me what was wrong?

"Drew, it's none of your damn business, so but the hell out!" She snapped. The group began to look at us with wide eyes.

"No, May! It is my "damn" business! I'M YOUR FRIEND! Well… at least I thought I was."

"You're not my friend, Drew. My friends know when to mind their own business and butt out!" She ripped her arm from my grasp.

"You can't seriously tell me that you didn't even tell Dawn, Leaf, or Misty what it is!" I looked over at the three of them. None of them would meet my gaze, however, proving to me that they all knew. Now that really pissed me off. I turned my focus back to May. "You did, didn't you? If you can tell them, why the hell can't you tell me?" I couldn't believe her. After everything we've gone through, she does THIS to me! I will find out, no matter the cost… and I know just how to do it. Please May, just tell me. Don't make me do this.

"I can't tell you because you. just. wouldn't. understand." May replied, adding emphasis on the end of her sentence. Why did she think that I wouldn't be able to understand what was bothering her? If the girls could, then why couldn't I?

"If that's how you feel, then make me understand." Please, May. I don't want to do this.

"Drew, I don't want to tell you, and I don't have to. Just leave me alone!" She turned to leave once again. I'm sorry, May. You left me no choice.

"May, wai-"

"No Drew. If you really were my friend, you'd let this go. I really don't want to talk about it, so I shouldn't have to. Now you need to leave me alone." She walked toward the door.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let this go." I sighed. Now I have to be the bad guy. "Princess May Maple of the Maple Kingdom," She turned towards me with wide eyes.

"Drew, what are yo-"

"I, Andrew Hayden, of the Hayden Kingdom, declare war against you and your country for your actions against me." She ran up to me while the group just watched in complete shock.

"I can't believe you." She looked at me with tears in her eyes, and I regretted my choice. I wanted just to hold her and stop her from crying, but I knew that she'd never want to be with me. I mean, why would she? I constantly make her angry just to see that fire behind her eyes. She even said that she didn't consider me as a friend. I'd never have a chance with her… especially not anymore. "I should've expected that you'd pull some crap like this. You want to know so badly Drew?" I nodded. "Then ask the girls. If you do, though, don't ever talk to me again" After saying this, May walked out of the room. I turned to the group.

"So?" Dawn broke down and began crying.

"Drew, why'd you have to go and do that!" Misty said, letting Leaf comfort Dawn.

"I… I don't know. I just wanted her to talk to me."

"Well, you did such a great job of that!" Misty remarked sarcastically. "This is all your fault, and only you can fix it. Get out and fix it!" She was fuming now. No one hurts her friends and gets away with it… Even when they didn't mean to.

"No, she started this, and I'm going to find out what is going on! If it takes a war, then so be it!" I stormed out of the room in the direction of the garden.

* * *

*Paul's POV*

Gary and I heard his yelling and peered in from the balcony.

"Can you gu- What's wrong?" Gary rushed into the room once he saw the girls all crying, trying to help Dawn to her feet. I followed, making sure I kept my distance from her. No one can figure out how I feel. "What happened while we were out there? Gary asked.

"Drew… Drew…" Leaf stuttered.

"Leafy! Spit it out!" Gary said, shaking her.

"Let's just say, Drew ruined any chance of peace talks." Misty was trying her best to keep her composure with Ash's help. Gary and Paul just stared at her in shock until Dawn collapsed to the ground again.

"Dawn!" Misty and Leaf kneeled, one on each side, trying to convince her that all that happened wasn't her fault. Their efforts were in vain, and she continued to cry. I didn't know what to do. I felt the need to comfort her myself, but I would rather die than let anyone find out that I had a weakness.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" Gary asked again. Dawn tried to speak but her crying made it impossible.

"What?" I asked. I offered her my hand to help her to stand but realized how it might look out of character for me and shoved my hands in my pockets as soon as she was standing. She did her best to calm down so we could understand her.

"May refused to *hiccup* tell Drew that *hiccup* her parents plan *sniffle* on arranging a "hiccup* marriage for her, and... *sniffle* and… *hiccup* Drew got angry *hiccup* because she said *sniffle* that he wouldn't understand *hiccup* and since the *sniffle* three of us knew." She began crying hysterically again. It hurt me to see her like this, and I was about to tell Misty or Leaf to help her, when that troublesome girl shocked everyone in the room, including me. She suddenly buried her face into my chest, grabbing onto my shirt. Everyone in the room looked at me with wide eyes.

"So much for possibly keeping us a secret," I muttered, making sure that no one, especially Dawn, heard me.

"Did we miss something?" Misty asked.

"It's not important right now," I responded. "What's important is the reason why the three of you would understand why May is going through and not Drew."I put my arms around Dawn and started petting her hair gently in an attempt to stop her crying, causing everyone to look at me weirdly once again. Troublesome began to calm down. She looked up at me and I tried to wipe the tears streaming down her face away.

"Paul, all of us are at risk for an arranged marriage except for Misty because her sisters share the title as queen." The redhead suddenly had a huge interest in the ground. "By law, May, Leaf, and I cannot take our crowns when we turn eighteen like you guys can. We can't take our positions as queens until we have husbands… That's why Drew wouldn't understand."

"Then how are Misty's sisters' queens?" Ash added.

"Daisy is married to Tracey, and they have deemed Lily and Violet as Daisy's 'advisers' which Daisy calls her 'co-queens.'" Misty responded.

"Gary," He looked over at me. "Explain the situation to Drew. Try to get him to calm down."

"I'll try my best." Gary dashed out to hunt down Drew.

"Leaf, find May. Try to see if she would be willing to talk things out with Drew. We really don't need a war over this." Leaf nodded and went to find May.

"Now if you excuse us, I'm going to take Dawn back to her kingdom. It would be in vain to try to talk about peace until their lover's quarrel is resolved." With that, I led Dawn out of the castle.

* * *

*Misty's POV*

"Poor Dawn," I said; Ash nodded his head in agreement. "She still blames herself for what happened." I saw Ash fiddling with something in his hands, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Ash?"

"Yeah, Mist?"

"What's that in your hands?" He immediately shoved his hands into his pockets, making me suspicious.

"Nothing!" He turned away from me.

"It's definitely something."

"I promise that I'll show you it soon… I just feel as though it wouldn't be right after everything that has happened today." I looked at him confused, but I could tell that his eyes were begging me to drop it for now.

"Okay."

* * *

*Paul's POV*

We made our way to my carriage. I helped Dawn inside and instructed the driver to take us to the Berlitz kingdom. He looked at me questioningly but a swift glare stopped him from asking any questions. I joined Dawn in the carriage and we left.

"Paul? Where are we going?" She looked up at me with her beautiful cobalt blue eyes. I reached over and wiped away a tear that was starting to fall.

"I'm bringing you home."

* * *

I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I'd love to see what you guys think of the story so far and where you think it will go, so be sure to tell me through a review!

-dawncole12345 signing out


End file.
